Hot Spring Invasion
by KRedCali86
Summary: Shū, Laito, and Subaru Sakamaki plus Ruki and Yūma Mukami are drugged and left in front of a hot spring where they are to spend two nights and a day together? The drug has made them extremely horny and not a sole at the hot spring realizes that they are vampires. How will this vacation turn out?
1. Prologue

How do five vampires end up at a hot spring drugged and horny? Who could behind the drugging? How was the drug given to them? They are dropped off in front of a hot spring for a short vacation. How will this turn out when three Sakamaki and two Mukami brothers are going to spend two days and one night at a hot spring together?


	2. Chapter One: Drop-Off

Chapter One: Drop-off

Ruki, Kō, Yūma, & Azusa had been invited over for teatime at the Sakamaki Brothers. They were getting ready to head over but Kō was taking a long time to get ready. "Kō, what is taking you so long?" Ruki asked from outside Kō's room.

"I should be out in ten minutes." Kō said still searching for his other shoe. He looked under his bed and found it. Even if his room was semi-neat he still had to look for his shoe. He left his room and met his brothers who were waiting on him. They exited their mansion. Ruki was holding two tickets to a hot spring in his hand.

"What are those?" Kō said.

"Tickets to a hot spring but only one other person can come with me. I heard that those Sakamaki boys got some too but they got three. We are meeting with them to see who is going." Ruki explained. He actually knew who was going from the Sakamaki house. He had been thinking about which one of his brothers should go with him. He thought that it would be odd to only take one of his brothers but he only had one other ticket. He narrowed it down to either Yūma or Azusa because Kō would most likely had stuff to do during the time the tickets were for. He could not trust leaving Azusa by himself but he could not find a reason not to take Yūma though.

"So who are you taking with you to the hot spring?" Azusa asked Ruki.

"It might depend on who is going from the Sakamaki house." Ruki commented. He already knew who was going but did not want to leave any of his brothers out. They rode in the limo silently for about twenty minutes. They pulled up in front of the house and were greeted by Reiji and Shū. Shū noticed the hot spring tickets in Ruki's hand and knew he could not decide whom to take with him. Shū had trouble deciding but after pestering from Laito and asking Subaru he made his decision. It was a rather troublesome ordeal but he chose two people who probably would enjoy a break from the normal and daily routine. Laito was excited about the trip and had packed two days early. Subaru had just finished packing ten minutes before the Mukami brothers arrived at the house.

"I took the liberty of making you some tea and cake before you head out to the hot springs for the weekend. Have you made your decision on who you will be taking Ruki?" Reiji wondered as he poured the tea for everyone unknown to them he slipped a new drug that he was working on into the tea. He put less into Laito's cup because he was unsure how much more arousal Laito would need. The seven ate their cake and drank tea for an hour and a half while Ruki decided whom to take with him.

"I guess I might as well take Yūma with me." Ruki was a bit flustered but he made a decision. "I have a request though can Azusa stay here while we are gone?" Ruki stated.

"I figured you would ask something like this and made arrangements for him to stay here. He can go home and pack things so he can stay here. What about Kō?" Reiji asked.

"My schedule is full this weekend so I was not planning on being at home until late on Sunday anyway." Kō replied even though the question was directed at Ruki. "My ride has arrived so I will be taking my leave." Kō said as he got up to leave to get his bags from the limo.

"What should we pack?" Yūma asked.

"Enough clothes for the stay and maybe a few extra sets for emergencies or if you plan to do any activities. Also, only one room was booked for the five of you so no extra activities will be allowed understood." Reiji announced and made sure Laito understood. Reiji had a hunch that it was going to be a long hard fought weekend after the drug kicked in.

2 Hours Later

They had just arrived at the hot spring and they were a group of women staring at them gossiping. "They look like models or heads of a big corporation." One woman commented.

"No, I think they could be politicians or doctors." Another one of the women commented. The women were all shocked and flustered.

"Laito," Shū said as he stopped his brother from causing trouble before they checked in. "Everyone wait here I will go check us in." Shū said as he walked over to the front desk to check. "Reservation for Sakamaki and Mukami," Shū said to the lady at the front desk. She looked up at him and turned completely red in the face. She checked the computer and saw the reservation. She called one of the bellhops to help them to their room. Laito watched as the female bellhop guided them to their room. She opened the door and they were shocked at the size of the room. First thing Shū did was claim one of the beds and got comfortable. Subaru looked around and realized there was no area where he could be alone during the trip. He had to put up with everyone for the weekend. He took one of the other beds. The bed was actually comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Laito just laughed at his brothers. Shū was still awake glaring at Laito. Ruki took the last open bed and Yūma just sprawled out on the floor. He pulled his jar of sugar cubes out and put one into his mouth.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ruki said.

"Right now, I think I will sleep for a bit then probably look around later." Shū commented rolling over and falling asleep.

"I might as well take a look around." Laito said heading for the door.

"You cannot be left alone for any length of time so Yūma go with him." Ruki stated and noticed that Yūma had fallen asleep next to the jar of sugar cubes. "Guess I have to keep an eye on you." Ruki said.

"No need I will go with him." Subaru said getting up out of bed. He could not trust anyone watching Laito because Laito had ways of getting away from people to do what he wanted. Laito might be his older brother but Laito did a quite a few things that Subaru did not like when it came to women in particular. Subaru was starting to feel a bit on edge and ready to start some havoc but had to stay in control. Laito and Subaru left the room and began their walk around the hot spring. Shū and Yūma both slept for about three hours before getting back. Shū was unaccustomed to doing anything during the time while the sun was up. Yūma was just in the mood for a nap. Ruki looked at the both of them.

"Where are Laito and Subaru?" Shū said sitting on the edge of the bed. He figured Reiji put something into the tea and thought sleeping would stop it from affecting him. Sleep definitely did not help one bit because the drug had entered his system completely.

"They went for a walk around the hot spring." Ruki said. Shū jumped up and headed for the door. "What is wrong?" Ruki questioned Shū.

"Something was different about the tea Reiji served us earlier do not know exactly what it was but hopefully those two have not caused any trouble yet." Shū stated as he opened the door and found Subaru looking like he did something wrong.

"He was with me one minute then he vanished the next." Subaru said. Shū left the room on a chase against time because he knew how Laito to was. He walked passed the mixed bath and heard Laito's voice. He went in removed his clothes and walked out to the bath. He found Laito talking to a woman well more like three women.

"Well here's my older brother, Shū." Laito commented as all three women looked up at him and their faces turned bright red. "Why do you look so worried? I have not done anything wrong right ladies." Laito said as the women nodded their heads in unison. Laito was planning something Shū knew it so he joined them in the bath. The women moved away to give Shū more space. They heard voices and Subaru, Ruki, and Yūma walked in with more ladies. "Welcome, welcome," Laito said in a singsong voice. Everyone enjoyed their first day at the hot spring without any problems or so they thought.

_A lustful drug has entered the vampire's system. How will this drug affect their trip? Has Laito caused trouble yet? A mind-boggling new drug constructed by Reiji. A drug that can increase an individual's arousal level to its peak and keep there for multiple days if used properly. The drug is still in the experimental stages but Reiji is hoping for excellent results from his test subjects._


End file.
